Love Lasts Forever
by pinkstranger
Summary: In response to the Romance Challenge on Ars Amatoria. Forty short love stories about Tommy and Katherine. Some are sad, Some are happy, and some are just plain sappy. Anyway you like it, ENJOY! Please R
1. Friends

1. Friends

Katherine took a deep breath as she prepared to jump off the high dive. Her heart was racing. _What if I hit my head again? _She freaked and backed off the edge. Why had she listened to Tommy? Just because the school diving team needed another diver didn't mean _she_ should do it.

"Come on Kat! You can do this!" Tommy called from the side of the pool. She shook her head. Sure she had been able to dive for Kimberly nearly two months ago, but she just couldn't clear her head this time. "Stop worrying about it Kat! You can do it!"

"No! I can't!" She said as she started to reach for the ladder.

"Yes you can!" Tommy encouraged again. She looked back him. He believed in her more than she believed in herself. Kat nodded and turned back around on the board and moved to the edge. "Just clear your mind."

Kat closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Kat opened her eyes and jumped. She pulled her legs up to her body and spun forward. She uncurled her body and put her hands in front of her head just in time to enter to water.

As she surfaced she could hear Tommy cheering. She smiled and swam to the ladder. Tommy offered her his hand which she graciously took. He pulled her out of the water and then wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Tommy your getting all wet now." Kat protested half heartedly. She didn't want him to let go.

"Doesn't matter." Tommy said as he let go. Kat wanted to sigh but held it in. "That was fantastic! I knew you could do it."

"Thanks, it helps having a friend like you. If you hadn't believed in me as much as you do, I wouldn't have been able to jump." Kat admitted. Tommy flashed her his million dollar smile. Kat felt her knees go weak. She knew she shouldn't be feeling this way about him, after all he was Kim's boyfriend and Kim was her friend. She was no boyfriend stealer.

"How about you get changed and I'll take you out for dinner. We can come back tomorrow and practice." Tommy suggested.

"But Tommy, I only completed one dive." Kat replied. She wanted to go out for dinner with Tommy, but what would other people think if she was seen out with him. Dinner was a little too much to share between friends.

"You point is?"

"Tommy…"

"Seriously Kat, you just passed a mile stone. Let me take you out to celebrate."

"That's okay Tommy, it's getting late anyway."

"Kat it's only five."

"Yeah I know. I gotta get home." Kat remarked as she started to walk to the locker room. Tommy blinked a couple times. Was it his imagination or did Kat look worried about something.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Tommy asked as he grabbed her arm.

"Nothing." Kat replied a little too quickly.

"Kat, we're friends, you can tell me anything."

"Some things are better left unsaid, Tommy."

"Like what?"

"Like nothing."

"Come on Kat. Let me take you for dinner. We can sit and talk."

"No that's okay Tommy." Kat argued as she tried to pull away again. Tommy shook his head and pulled her close to him.

"Kat, I know why your fighting me. Did you ever stop to think that I might feel the same way?"

"Tommy I don't know what you're talking about." Kat replied, but her eyes lied. Hope flashed across them. Tommy smiled and released her arm.

"Sure you do." Tommy commented. Kat just shook her head. "Kat, I know you like me."

"True, you're one of my best friends."

"Kat." Tommy rolled his eyes. "I meant, I know you have a crush on me."

"Tommy…"

"You know for being as smart as you are, you can't seem to see that I like you too."

"But…"

"No buts about it Kat. I like you, have since I met you."

"Tommy…"

"At least let me spend time with you. Let me take you to dinner." Tommy pleaded.

"What about Kim? What will everyone else say?" Kat fought the urge to cry.

"Kat, I know we're in a tough situation. For now we can go out as friends. Let me do some thinking about Kim. I do love her, but I can't seem to just let you slip through my fingers."

"Tommy, if you love Kim stay with her."

"It's not that simple Kat."

"Sure it is. Just let me walk away now."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?" Kat watched as Tommy's eyes softened and he took a step closer to her.

"Because I'm in love with you too."

"In love… With me?" Kat felt her heart skip a beat. Those were the words she had wanted to hear since she had met Tommy.

"Yes, with you." Tommy smiled as he put his hand on her cheek. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Kim…"

"Kat, I couldn't help but fall for you. I just don't want to hurt Kim. I really do love her." He watched as tears filled her eyes. He wiped them away with his thumb. "Please don't cry Kitten."

"Tommy, you can't love me."

"Why not?"

"You just can't!" Kat nearly yelled. Tommy's eyes flashed hurt as she pulled away from her. "Just let me go." Kat whispered as she turned away from him. Tommy watched her walk to the locker room. Kat had set the rules. They were friends, nothing more and nothing less. Just friends.

Tommy shook his head. _For now. _he thought as he walked outside.


	2. Dare

2. Dare

"Hey Tommy!" Rocky called. Tommy looked up from his book as Rocky strode over to him.

"Hey Rocky." Tommy greeted. "What's going on?"

"The rest of us are playing truth or dare down at the park. I came to find out if you wanted to join us." Tommy chuckled.

"What did they dare you to do this time?" Tommy said knowing Rocky was here on a dare. "And who dared you?"

"No dare. Adam asked me to come get you."

"You know that I don't play truth or dare." Tommy protested. Rocky raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, don't play. Just come join us, you should be with your friends right now."

"Rocky…"

"I'm not going to leave you alone until you agree."

"Fine I'll come sit with you guys, but I'm not playing." Tommy replied as he stood up from the ground. Rocky grinned as he lead the way to the park.

"Finally! I knew Rocky shouldn't have gone. He takes too long." Tanya joked as Rocky sat at the picnic table. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Rocky. You know your dare." Kat reminded as she looked up at Tommy.

"Kat, can we change my dare?"

"Nope."

"Fine." Rocky grumbled as he stood up once again. Tommy watched cautiously as Rocky walked toward him. Before Tommy had time to think Rocky planted a kiss on his cheek. Tommy stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.

"What the hell!" Tommy exclaimed as everyone burst into laughter.

"Sorry Tommy, Kat dared me to." Tommy shot Kat a glare as she smiled proudly.

"That's it, I'm playing." Tommy said as a plan formed in his mind. Jason grinned, he had hoped that Tommy would play.

"Great it's my turn." Tanya replied. "Kat, truth or dare?" Kat shrugged.

"Truth."

"Okay girl. Have you ever had a fantasy about anyone? If so, about who?" Tanya grinned already knowing the answer.

"Tanya!" Kat shrieked. "What kind of question is that?" Kat blushed.

"You said truth."

"Well, umm…. The answer is yes."

"With who? Gotta answer the second part."

"Well… Matt Damon." Kat replied. She grinned having escaped Tanya's question.

"Oooo… Mrs. Katherine Damon. Hmmm… doesn't have as good a ring as Katherine Oliver." Tanya remarked. Kat's eyes widened as she looked at Tommy. He just smiled. Kat shot Tanya a death glare.

_I'll get her later. _"Tanya! Just wait till we get home!" Tanya just laughed.

"Girl, someone had to say it." She looked over at Tommy. He wasn't even blushing.

"Okay, ladies. That was fun, but now it's my turn." Jason cut in. "Tommy, bro."

"Dare." Tommy replied before Jason even asked the question. Jason grinned. He moved next to Jason and whispered the dare into Tommy's ear. Tommy raised an eyebrow and looked at Jason.

"I call a continuance." Tommy replied.

"What's that?" Tanya asked. The others rolled their eyes. They forgot that rule they had made up.

"It's something we made up. When a continuance is called, the person that was dared has twenty-four hours to complete their dare." Adam explained. "I cant' believe _Tommy_ remembered that, while the rest of us forgot."

"Seems like he's not playing by the rules." Tanya remarked.

"I'm playing by our rules. That's a legitimate rule." Tommy said. "Who's turn is it?"

"Yours."

"Okay, I dare everyone to go get their suits and go to the beach with me."

"That's a dare I like!" Rocky exclaimed.

"I'm in." Jason commented. Adam just nodded.

"Any need to question?" Kat asked.

"I think Tommy has the best dares." Tanya commented. "Although Kat's dare for Rocky was by far the most hilarious. The look on Tommy's face…" Tanya didn't even finish her sentence as she burst into laughter.

"Ha ha ha… I'm sure it was just so funny." Tommy replied sarcastically.

"Actually it was funny." Kat beamed. "Glad I have such an evil mind." Tommy stuck his tongue out at her. "You need to grow up Tommy."

"Me! You're the one daring other guys to kiss me!"

"Everyone thought it was funny. You'll be laughing by tomorrow."

"Will not."

"Will too!"

"Absolutely will not!"

"You totally will!"

"I give up!" Tommy threw his hands up in the air as he walked off towards his house.

"Girl, you've got to stop arguing with him. It just makes it more obvious that you like him." Tanya sighed as she and Kat headed towards their house. Kat just rolled her eyes knowing that Tanya was right.

About thirty minutes later the group met at the beach fully ready for some fun under the sun. Kat spread her towel out on the sand and sat down with her book. She watched as Adam and Tanya took a jet ski out on the water.

_She's one to talk, I know she likes Adam. _Kat said to herself as she shook her head.

"Mind if I join you?" A voice asked from her side. Kat looked up to see Tommy.

"Not at all." Kat replied setting her book down.

"Are you enjoying the sun?"

"I was enjoying the park until you dared us all to come here." Kat giggled.

"Well how else could I get you alone?" Tommy said seriously.

"Get me alone?"

"I figured you would come sit here and read. Perfect time to get you alone."

"Now why would you want to get me alone?" Kat said as she felt her cheeks warming up.

"You look adorable when your blushing." Tommy smiled. Kat turned her head away, but Tommy wouldn't have it. He reached out and put his fingers under her chin and turned her back to face him. "Don't hide."

Kat starred into his eyes. What she saw there made her heart skip. There was softness, kindness, and… was that love? Kat sucked a sharp breath in as she realized Tommy was leaning in. She let her eyelids drop just as his lips brushed hers.

Before she had time to react Tommy pressed his lips to hers again. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her to him as he deepened the kiss. Only when the sound of applause and cheering drifted into their ears, did they break apart.

Kat bowed her head knowing she was bright red. Tommy gave the others a death glare as he grabbed Kat's hand. "Okay, shows over. Get back to your games." Tommy shoed them off. He then turned his attention back to the pretty blonde.

"That was incredible." Kat breathed. Tommy smiled.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

"You have?"

"Since that night we were dancing after the whole Heather thing." Kat grinned as Tommy stroked her cheek. "You can thank Jason for the courage to do that."

"What did Jason… He dared you to kiss me?"

"Not exactly. Jason dared me to tell you my true feelings. I think Tanya was trying to get you to do the same."

"Why do you say that?"

"Does 'Mrs. Katherine Oliver' ring a bell?" Tommy laughed.

"Oh that…"

"I think it has a ring to it."

"Tommy…"

"Okay, so it's way too soon to think about how my last name does really suit you, but it's not too soon to go on our first date."

"Are you asking me out Mr. Oliver?" Kat teased.

"Yes I am." Tommy grinned. "Well Ms. Hillard, will you like to go to dinner with me on Friday?"

"I would love to." Kat said as Tommy kissed her cheek. "I'm really glad Jason dared you to talk to me."

"Me too Kat." Tommy replied. "But can we talk about you daring Rocky to kiss me?" Kat just smiled.


	3. Secrets

3. Secrets

Tommy saw his best bro sitting on the park bench. "Hey Bro!" Jason looked up from the newspaper.

"Hey!"

"I've been looking everywhere for you." Tommy said as he sat down next to Jason.

"What's up?"

"I needed to tell you something. I have a secret but I have to tell someone."

"What secret?" Jason was interested. It wasn't very often that Tommy kept a secret from people, especially from Katherine.

Tommy grinned as he reached into his pocket. "I'm going to propose to Kat." Tommy said as he handed Jason a velvet box.

"Dude that great! When?" Jason asked as he looked at the princess cut diamond ring.

"At Ernie's beach blowout."

"Tommy, that still a month away. Can you really keep this secret for a whole month?"

"What do you take me for bro? Of course I can. I already talked to Ernie and he's gonna help me set the whole thing up."

"Okay, I have to know. What are you going to do?" Jason was curious.

"First off, Kat's favorite slow song is going to come on. While we're dancing Ernie is going to set out two pink roses and two red roses. One rose for every year we've been together. As we sit down Ernie is going to bring Kat her favorite smoothie. The glass will have a pink ribbon wrapped around the bottom. The ring will be tied into the ribbon. Then I will get down on one knee and take the ring and ask her to become my wife."

"Man, she's sure going to be surprised. Make sure Adam doesn't get wind of this, because then he'll tell Tanya and you know what will happen next… In fact don't tell anyone other than me."

"That's my plan. Too easy for one person to say something and everything is ruined." Tommy nodded. "Promise not to tell anyone."

"Bro this is our secret."

**One Month Later…**

Kat smiled at Tommy as her favorite song started to play. "Tommy we have to dance."

"Whatever you want kitten." Tommy replied. As he and Kat started walking off the patio Tommy gave Ernie the thumbs up.

Out on the dance floor Kat wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck as they swayed to the music. Tommy pressed his forehead against hers and held her close. "I love you kitten."

"I love you too Tommy." Kat said. She moved to lean her head on Tommy's shoulder. She opened her eyes long enough to see Tanya giving her the thumbs up sign. Once the song ended Tommy started leading Kat to the table. Kat however grabbed his hands and held him back.

"Wait a moment Tommy."

"Come on Kat, I want to go sit down." Tommy urged. He knew what was waiting at the table.

"Can you wait for just one moment?"

"Okay Kat, one moment." Tommy smiled. He had a hard time saying no to his blue eyes girlfriend. Kat grinned as she led him away from the patio. Tommy glanced back at Ernie who was standing there with the smoothie.

"Follow us please." Tommy mouthed to him. Ernie smiled and nodded knowing that Kat wasn't complying with Tommy's master plan. "Kat where are you taking me?" Tommy asked when he realized that Kat was leading him out away from the party.

"You'll see." Kat replied. Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Come on Kat, can't we just go sit down for just a moment?" Tommy asked glancing back. Jason was following with just the ribbon. He guessed the smoothie must have been melting.

"I don't really want to sit down."

"Tommy! Wait up a sec bro!" Jason called. Kat stopped as Tommy turned back to talk to Jason.

"One second Kat. Let me see what Jason wants and I'll be right back." Kat looked disappointed but nodded. Tommy left her side and walked to Jason. "She isn't falling into my master plan."

"I know bro, that's why Ernie handed me the ribbon. While walking out to here I took the ring out of the ribbon for you. Here you go." Jason said as he handed Tommy the ring. Tommy Smiled as he slipped the ring into his pocket.

"Thanks bro. I owe you."

"Yeah you do, I kept your secret for a whole month."

"Man, you're the best." Tommy replied as he and Jason clasped hands. Tommy patted Jason's shoulder before running back to Kat. "Sorry baby."

"It's okay." She said taking his hand again. "Let's go." Tommy decided to not ask anymore questions knowing that Kat would never tell him. Kat lead him to a small area surrounded by trees. Tommy blinked his eyes once they were on the other side of the trees.

Sitting the small clearing was a table with a long white table cloth. Candles sat in the middle burning brightly. Two covered plates sat on either side of the table. Tommy looked back at Kat. She was grinning wildly.

"Did you plan all this?" Tommy asked knowing already that she had.

"Of course. Come on sit down." Kat said. Tommy grinned. He could work her master plan into his own.

Tommy held Kat's chair for her as she sat down before sitting opposite of her. They lifted the covers off their plates together. Tommy looked down to see a small piece of french silk pie but what really caught his attention was what was written around the pie. Written in chocolate syrup was the words, 'MARRY ME'.

Tommy looked back up at Kat. She smiled and nodded. Tommy grinned as he stood from his chair. "You're a sneaky little think aren't you?" She giggled. "But how about if I ask you one question before I answer yours."

"Okay," Kat said hesitantly thinking that he was going to shoot her down. But her eyes widened as he moved to her side and he got down on one knee. She watched as he reached into his pocket and produced the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

"Katherine Lynn Hillard, I love you with all my heart. Will you do me the greatest honor in life and become my wife?" Kat felt tears sting her eyes.

"Tommy! Of course I will!" Kat said as she threw herself off the chair and into his arms. Tommy kissed her as he slid the ring onto her finger.

:"That isn't the way it was supposed to go." They heard a voice say. They looked up to see Tanya and Kimberly standing there shaking their heads.

"All that work we did and Tommy was the one to propose!" Kimberly exclaimed.

"Hey, you should know the elaborate plans Tommy made that you guys ruined." Jason laughed as he joined the girls.

"You made plans too?" Kat asked.

"Yes. That's why I kept trying to get you to go back to the table. Jason and Ernie were helping me."

"Wow! Great minds think alike." Tanya joked.

"Well either way, they're engaged now." Kim remarked.

"Yeah, hey congrats guys." Jason said.

"Thanks," Tommy smiled as he helped Kat off the ground.

"So tell me, how long were you planning this?" Jason asked. Kat blushed.

"About a month."

"How did you girls keep this a secret from everyone for a month!" Tommy joked.

"It was easy, the only people I would have told already knew." Kat retorted. "How long were you planning your secret?"

"A month as well."

"You guys kept a secret from all of us for a month!' Kimberly laughed. "What else are you guys hiding?"

"Nothing else." Jason shrugged. Tommy pressed his forehead against Kat's.

"I think we've had enough of secrets around here. From now on we don't keep secrets." He laughed. He starred into Kat's sapphire eyes before pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
